1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autofocus camera equipped with a distance measuring unit for measuring the distance from a subject, and an indicator unit adapted to light or blink to indicate that the distance measurement has been completed.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Cameras with built-in distance and light measuring units have been widely used in the category of still cameras, especially in lens shutter cameras.
The autofocus camera of this type measures the distance from the subject with the distance measuring unit, brings its photographing lens into focus by moving the focus lens according to the distance measured, and determines the shutter speed in dependence on the brightness of the subject measured with the photometric unit.
The autofocus camera as mentioned above has been associated with the problem that, in order to check for normal operation of the distance and light measuring units, the camera has to be disassembled to expose electric signal terminals of the distance and light measuring units, to which measuring instruments are then connected to monitor the signals sent from such distance and light measuring units.